Gläserne Säulen-Ter'angreal
Die gläsernen Säulen sind ein Ter'angreal, der in Rhuidean gefunden wurde. Er befand sich unter den Ter'angreal und Angreal, die den Aiel während der Zerstörung der Welt anvertraut wurden. Aussehen thumb Die Säulen bestehen aus klarem, glitzerndem Glas, das sich beinahe einhundert Fuß in die Luft erhebt. Sie sind in konzentrischen Kreisen arrangiert und sehr dünn im Vergleich zu ihrer Höhe. Sie befinden sich in der Nähe von Avendesora. Rhuidean (Kapitel Bd. 8) Ursprüngliche Nutzung Die Erfahrung beim Durchqueren der gläsernen Säulen war einst der Hauptgrund, Rhuidean zu besuchen. Generationen lang wurden zukünftige Anführer in die Stadt gesandt: Männer, die Clanhäuptling, und Frauen, die Weise Frau werden wollten. Der Eintritt ist traditionell anderen untersagt, sogar nachdem die Barriere, die die Stadt beschützte, gebrochen ist, und die Aiel sich jetzt frei in der Stadt bewegen. Ein Aiel-Mann oder eine Frau, die die gläsernen Säulen betreten, erfahren das Leben von einigen Vorfahren der Aiel, und sehen den wahren Ursprung des kämpferischen Volkes. Die Visionen variieren leicht bei verschiedenen Menschen; eine Person sieht grundlegende Ereignisse durch die Augen eines direkten Vorfahren. Diese Schlüsselereignisse sind das Teilen von Wasser mit den Vorfahren der Cairhiener und die Gründung von Rhuidean. Die Geweihten (Kapitel) Die Straße zum Speer (Kapitel) thumb|left|[[Rand al'Thor und Muradin in den gläsernen Säulen.]] Die Anführer der Aiel müssen aus diesen Visionen lernen, dass sie von einem Volk abstammen, das dem Frieden verschworen war und ihre eigenen Eide brach, um zu den gewalttätigen Clans der heutigen Kriegergesellschaft zu werden. Die Scham dieses Wissens ist für einige Menschen zu groß und jene kehren nicht zu ihrem Volk zurück. Nur einer von drei Männern überlebt die Reise aufgrund der Erfahrungen in den Säulen. Muradin war einer der Männer, die es nicht überlebten. thumb Ein Mann, der eintritt und auch wieder heraus kommt, trägt ein goldenes Drachenmal auf einem Arm, das Zeichen eines Clanhäuptlings. Als Rand aus den Säulen zurückkehrt, befinden sich auf seinen beiden Armen die Drachen-Tätowierungen: eine Abnormalität aufgrund der Tatsache, dass er der Car'a'carn ist, der Häuptling der Häuptlinge. Eine Frau betritt die gläsernen Säulen bei ihrem zweiten Besuch in Rhuidean, am Ende ihrer Zeit als Lehrling der Weisen Frauen (beim ersten mal nutzt sie die Drei Ringe, einen anderen Ter'angreal, der andere Visionen zeigt). Eine Frau trägt keine sichtbaren Zeichen von ihrer Zeit in den gläsernen Säulen, und Frauen akzeptieren die Visionen eher und deshalb kehren mehr von ihnen zu ihren Clans zurück, als Männer. Kürzliche Enthüllung Die Nutzung der gläsernen Säulen durch die Aiel hat immer Erfahrungen aus der Vergangenheit gezeigt, doch der Ter'angreal hat noch mehr Funktionen. Die gläsernen Säulen ändern die Visionen aufgrund der Bedürfnisse des Nutzers, obwohl sie nur für die Bedürfnisse der Aiel zu funktionieren scheint. Als Aviendha zum zweiten mal nach Rhuidean reist, denkt sie über die Zukunft der Aiel nach und die Nutzung der Säulen, jetzt da alle Aiel ihr Geheimnis kennen und dass der Zweck der Aiel als Volk des Drachen beinahe erfüllt ist. Als sie die Säulen berührt, verändern sich die Visionen und der Ter'angreal zeigt ihr stattdessen die Leben zukünftiger Generationen von Aiel, den Genozid des Volkes durch die Seanchan. Fragen von Empfindung Aviendha beschließt kurz vor ihrem erneuten Eintritt in die gläsernen Säulen, dass sie vielleicht in der Lage ist zu "lesen", wie die gläsernen Säulen funktionieren, indem sie ihr Talent benutzt, Ter'angreal zu lesen. Dazu muss sie den Ter'angreal berühren. Als sie dies tut, ereignet sich etwas seltsames. : "She sensed the powerful aura of the pillar. It was far more potent than any of the ''ter'angreal she had handled with Elayne. Indeed, the pillars seemed... alive, somehow. It was almost as if she could sense an awareness from them. That gave her a chill. Was she touching the pillar, or was it touching her?"'' : — Aviendhas Gedanken während sie die Gläsernen Säulen liest Bevor sie den ersten Schritt weg von dem Pfeiler vollendet hat, erfährt sie eine Vision, obwohl sie noch nicht zwischen die Säulen getreten ist. Die Vision überzeugt Aviendha, die Säulen ein zweites mal zu betreten. Die Vision scheint von nichts, das Aviendha tat, erzeugt worden zu sein. Die Säulen scheinen von sich aus gehandelt zu haben, um Aviendha dazu zu zwingen, erneut einzutreten. Kategorie:Ter'angreal Kategorie:Portal-Ter'angreal Kategorie:Ter'angreal Rhuidean Kategorie:Gläserne Säulen-Ter'angreal Kategorie:Referenzen fehlen